Lunar Destiny 2: Final Days of Darkness
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: Since i am not good at summaries there is one inside. And i know i just got finished with pt1. But i had to put this out. Anyways i may change pairings. So anywho I hope you like it R/R byes oh another thing i changed the title and i might change it again
1. Prolog

Wolfie: The prolog will be about Serena and what happened after the battle and all that jazz. Chapter one is where the real fun begins.

_Summary: With the death of Serena hanging in the air. A new enemy surface, but she really isn't so new. She is actually in disguise. To hide from her once upon a time friends, and with little info about this new enemy the girls must fight off numerous obstacles and the fact that there best friend wants them dead._

Lunar Destiny 2: Final Days of Darkness

_Prolog_

Serena walked through the darkness that had threatened to take her only months before. She actually loved being there it was…confronting for once. _'So you finally agreed with me.'_ Stopping she smiled at her thoughts. "For once yes I do…I never knew how much comfort it can give." She said leaning against a dark wall. She stayed there for about five minutes before she started walking once more._ "You know all of this can be yours if you embraced it." _She stopped and thought about it. She had been there for so long now it was like home. "Maybe I should stay here." She muttered under her breath.

_"You'll be happier Serena." _She looked at the dark clouds in this dark an unfamiliar world. "Don't call me Serena anymore…well at least until I am discovered by the group." She smiled tilting her head.

_Somewhere near by…_

Two beings stood in front of a door that had been sealed off long ago. "This is just great." The male said taking out the cigarette he had been smoking and tossed it on the ground. "No shit we can't get in and the only person that could get this damn thing open is well dead." The female said kicking the door with much hatred in her grey eyes. "Jane you are too forceful…you need to be gentle wit the door." He said placing a hand on the door. "He's right you know." They both turned at hearing the extra female voice.

This girl had dark red hair that fell to her waist in curls; her navy blue eyes almost looked grey in the dark light. She was shorter than Jane by at least two inches. And she was just as pale, from the lack of sun. She turned her navy blue eyes to the girl and smiled. "That door won't open with force." She walked past them and stopped at the door. She placed a small pale hand on the door and it glowed with eerie ruins and other symbols that they didn't know. "Who are you?" The guy asked as she opened the door that had not been opened in centuries. "My Name…Is Morelli." She turned to them hands at her sides. "I don't know if I should tell you my secret…if I do you can not tell anyone who joins us." She tells them with a small smile. Behind them was the earth's core. How it got here? That was a secret for another time.

"Find we give our most sacred oath that we won't tell a single soul…just as long as you make us in charge." She smiled at them liking them already. "I will grant you this…now for my true identity." Her appearance dropped and she was simply Serena. They looked surprised. "The Moon Princess." They both said in unison. Serena giggled and switched back to her other form. "We keep it quiet alright my little friends." She then turned back to the door. "So princess what the hell is going on?" She looked at him. "If I told you that it would ruin my surprise." She said with a wink. He blushed. Giggling she closed the door and sealed it once more.

"That door is important to my plan okay…but I will let you in on this little plan…" She said walked between them she then turned around and faced them. "With the power I have acquired while being here I will slowly destroy the planet from the inside out. The power I have will contaminate the planet causing an event to show up sooner than it should be." She said smirking wickedly. "But that is only a brief intro to what I'm going to do." She said walking away. "By the way what is your name? I know your name Jane but who are you?" She looked at the guy. He grinned. "My name is Zion." She laughed. "Nice meeting you both…we should be heading to the human world now." They both nodded and vanished from the area.

_Earth Mansion…_

"So this is our new home?" Serena nodded sitting on the couch with one hand rested on the back of the couch. "Yeah and just remember to call me Morelli in public if you don't I'll kill you." She said with a slightly amused look on her face. "Right…I remember." He said placing his sword on the mantle. Jane walked in the room holding her bow an arrow in her hand. "So Serena…What is your plan?" She looked at her. She made the rule to where they were allowed to call her Serena only inside of the mansion. "Well that door over there…" She pointed to the door next to the fire place. "Is our gate way to hell, we must travel to hell and strike up a deal with the eldest brother to Hotaru and Lucia." She said standing up in blue jeans and a black tank top with a broken heart on the front. "They have brother." She laughed.

"Yes she does they actually have another brother Hotaru's twin brother but he isn't important to us at the moment just Cain." She stated walking over to the door. It glowed lightly as she touched it lightly. "We only have two months to make this right." She said looking at them. "And I don't need you two fucking anything up. Do I make myself clear?" She said that last part with a dark tone. They bowed to her and she looked at them, "Gather me some demons we are making a surprise visit to the humans." She said going to go change into her other appearance.

_Wolfie: And that is the prolog of what happened to lead up to the new girl. Which is now Serena…So you guys know who it is but it really wasn't a secret. So I hope you Liked. R/R no flames thank you. And I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this Prolog._


	2. a Taste of Power

**Wolfie:** _Alright so here it is…the actual start of part two. I hope you like and I probably won't be doing a lot of author notes._

**Summary:**_ With the death of Serena hanging in the air. A new enemy surface, but she really isn't so new. She is actually in disguise. To hide from her once upon a time friends, and with little info about this new enemy the girls must fight off numerous obstacles and the fact that there best friend wants them dead._

**Lunar Destiny 2: Final Days of Darkness**

**Chapter One:** a Taste of Power

**Last time: **(Before I so nicely ended it with a cliffy in part one)

_Outside…_

"_I don't want to ruin it for them."_

"_We don't have a choice Rei,"_

"_I don't care Shadow, I'm not going to take away there peace." Sighing at the girl Shadow turned from her and looked at the shop. They had been outside for at least ten minutes. "Come on we have to go-"She stopped mid-sentence and looked around. "You sense that?" She asked looking at him. "No…"_

_Inside…_

_Michelle stopped mid-air and looked up. The guys looked at her then at Amara, Hotaru and then Quatre. "What is it?"_

_Outside on a Building…_

"_I thought we were going to wait?"_

"_Change of plans."_

"_So are you going to attack?"_

_The girl smirked and looked at the cloudless sky. "We attack at sundown."_

**Now…**

"Don't look like that." Duo said putting down his spoon and looking at the four people. "Sorry Duo it's just that-"Quatre interrupted Hotaru, "Someone has the same power as Serena." He said getting up and leaving his ice cream on the table. Amara and Michelle followed suit and walked outside only to find that Rei was there looking at something. "Rei?" Rei turned and looked at the others. "So you guys sensed it to?" They all nodded. Well at least the ones who could sense what ever was happening nodded. "So what is going on?" Wufei asked arms crossed and a scowl on his face because he like the others was out of the loop on this one.

Turning around and looking at Wufei, Shadow spoke, "Well some person is parading around using Serena's energy…or at least is trying to pull it off and it is annoying because we aren't exactly sure what the hell is going on?" He stated crossing his arms over his blue jean jacket. Quatre frowned a little. "So what now, do we stand here and gawk or do we find the bastard who is pretending to be my sister?" He asked but that question was followed by a female laughter. "I see the princess's brother has grown another head." They all looked around for the voice. "Who's there?" Hotaru asked not liking the feeling. "Before I show my lovely face to annoying little pest…I will give you a taste of what I can do."

The sky darkened and the ground started shaking, the group became confused while the area became just like a graveyard. "Um…am I the only one seeing this?" Duo asked holding his gun in his left hand. Trowa nodded looking at the sky. "This is just way too weird." He muttered before looking up ahead of them. "Hey look…" A girl with pure white hair, and midnight blue eyes stood before them wearing a black one sleeved gown. She looked up at them with a smile. "Welcome to my playground." She said and then suddenly, "Everyone spread out!" Hotaru ordered. Things started crawling out of the ground and attacking the group.

"Shit…" Heero yelled while shooting the demons in the face. Hotaru glared at the girl before them. She had a twisted smile on her face as the demons attacked her friends. "Who the hell are you?" Hotaru asked her as the demons either ran around her or right into her. "I am someone who agrees with the mistress that you all should die." She laughed and suddenly vanished appearing behind her. "And you my little goddess will be my first victim." Hotaru's eyes widen at that moment as blood splattered everywhere and she fell face first to the ground. "No Hotaru…" Amara called out to her but she was stopped by a demon hitting her back against the wall of the ice cream shop. The girl laughed at there failed attempted at killing her pets.

"I think it would be wise for you to give up," She crouched petting one of the demons on the head. "My little pets don't know there own strengths." She giggled and stood up holding out her palm facing them. "Stop…it…" The girl looked back over her shoulder to find that Hotaru was getting up with blood trailing down her side. "You still stand…I think I need to try harder." She said glaring at them. "I will not fail…" She said summoning a tornado of skulls and bones. The tornado almost hit the group but the same voice from before appeared. "Rosen, Stop this now…I only wanted you to show them what I am capable of," She appeared dressed in black jeans and a black tank top to match. Her crimson hair fell to her waist in curls.

She looked at the group with little interest. "I see that you were able to destroy a number of my demons." She stated crossing her arms. "I am not impressed with you…You are suppose to be the sailor scouts not the sailor wimps." She laughed as they glared at her. "Oh did I hurt your feelings?" She asked teasing them. "Morelli maybe you should just stop taunting them." Said a guy as he appeared dressed in all white. His black hair fell to his shoulders in waves of curls. He glanced at the sailor scouts and merely grinned. "So they are the legendary brats." He then turned to them and bowed. "My name is Zion; I am first in command of Lady Morelli's army." He stated. Morelli tilted her head annoyed.

"Anyways," The area around them turned back into a lively state. People surrounded them. "This was only a taste; we will see each other once again and don't disappoint me next time." She laughed as she vanished. The other two looked at them and vanished at the same time.

The group exchanged looks and then decided that it was time for them to leave.

**Mansion…**

Each one of them were confused by what happened about an hour ago. A girl with crimson hair and navy blue eyes that almost looked grey showed up attacking them only to give them a taste of her power appeared. And one other thing, she had a presence that reminded them of Serena. "Okay breaking awkward silence but is it me or did she look like Serena?" Duo asked. There was still silence until Hotaru spoke.

"Yeah it was weird, it was as if we were talking to a much darker Serena…but I don't believe it. She was turned good before we defeated Nikoloas." She stated holding her right side, which was still wounded from the attack. "I agree with Hotaru, there is no way that she is Serena." Amara sighed not truly believing what she had said. Well of course they had saved Serena. But she did disappear in that hell hole of a dark world when she died. "So what are we going to do now?" Michelle asked arms crossed over her stomach.

"You guys are going to help me with a problem." Looking to the side they find Pluto with an upset face. "Trista what's going on?" Trista sighed and looked at them she changed back into her street clothes, and thought on how she could tell them about the gates.

**Flashback…**

_Trista had been watching over everyone when she saw something on one of the gates. The gate had a crack on it and that couldn't be good. "What the…" She said looking at each and every one of them. "This has never happened before." She said walking over to the Time door to find that there are vines going up and down the door. "This has something to do with the new evil appearing in the city." She stated walking away from the gate. She then walked back over to the gates to find that more and more of the gates were starting to break. "This is not good." She said with a frown._

**End Flashback…**

Trista didn't want to tell them but she had no choice. "Well the gates they are…" They were all looking at her waiting patiently for her to continue with what she had been saying. "Broken…" They looked at her with shock, fear and surprise.

**Morelli Mansion…**

Morelli looked at Rosen as she sat on the dining room table playing with matches. "You went too far with the plan today." She said scowling the girl. "I only went along with what you told me to do Morelli." Morelli slammed her hands on the table and glared at her. "I didn't tell you to try an kill them." Rosen looked at her with her midnight colored eyes. "Does the lady still have feelings for the bitches we call enemies or is it my imagination?" Morelli grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back on the table. "I didn't bring you on to the team to fuck around and kill anyone just yet…if you disobey me one more time I will cut your fucking head off and feed them to her fucking pets. Do I make myself fucking clear?" Rosen nodded and Morelli let her up and she turned to Zion and Jane who stood near the door with straight emotionless faces.

"Next time around Jane I want you take care of things." Jane nodded as Morelli walked past them. "Don't disappoint me." She said to her. Jane sighed and looked at Rosen as she got up and sat there rubbing her neck. "You have a chance to make up for what happened today." Rosen glared at Jane. "How the hell am I to do that? I fucked up big time with my little performance today. She trusted me to show off the powers she gave me." Jane walked over to the girl and stood before her dressed in a long black dress that looked sorta liked wicked lady's except she wore pants under the dress. "You can help me out with tomorrow's little game." Jane grinned. Rosen watched as Jane smirked. "What game are you going to play?" Rosen asked her. Zion stepped in taking off his floor length white jacket. "Well…Jane is the type of demon to play with ones mind; she can create or do whatever the hell she wants. I have seen some people die from her little games." He said smirking. "And it was by far the most amusing thing I have ever seen." He smirked at her. "Just wait until tomorrow when she starts having her fun." He said picking up his coat and walking out of the room.

"Follow me, Rosen." Jane said leaving the room and heading downstairs to the basement. "Okay…"

**Wolfie:** _And that is the end of the first chapter…I hope everyone likes it. And don't forget to R/R…Byes _


	3. The Gates are Broken?

**Wolfie:** _Back with the third chapter_

**Duo:** _About time_

**Wolfie:** _Anyways I am making this short- Serena has made her appearance as the wicked Morelli. And Trista has finally made her appearance since the last chapter, and we all know when Trista shows up something is wrong and in this case something is wrong. The Gates are breaking and Morelli (Serena) allies are going to become a problem._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not like them but of course I am being forced to do one_

**Lunar Destiny 2:** _Final Days of Darkness_

**Chapter Two:** _The gates are Broken?_

**Quatre's Mansion**

"What do you mean they are broken?" Hotaru asked her while sitting next to Duo. Duo was still a little lost with the whole being an immortal thing. But at least they were the good guys and not with that other group of people. "They are broken like," She paused to find the words to explain what she meant. "I can't see anything anymore. I can't see upcoming events and I can't travel to the past or the future just the present." The outer scouts all sighed when she told them that. "This is very bad," Amara started off scratching the side of her head. "We have to find a way to stop this chick." Michelle looked at her. "Is it me or did she remind anyone of Serena?" They all thought about her question and looked at Trista. "What?" She asked. "Before the gates broke," Quatre started off. "Did you see anything that would help us?" Trista sighed a little. "Sadly no I didn't." She said; everyone was down about that.

**Later**

Hotaru sat in her room looking at old pictures. She really hoped that this new girl wasn't who she hoped it was. She just couldn't see Serena being evil and all evil. It just wasn't in her nature to be evil. Sighing Hotaru closed the photo album and smiled a little. She missed the good old days. "Knock…knock." Looking up she spotted the girls entering her room. "Hey what's up?" Amara sat down and smiled at her. "Your worried also aren't you?" Hotaru nodded and leaned back against the headboard. "Yeah isn't everyone?" Michelle nodded. She had sat down on the other side of Hotaru's bed and was leaning back against the headboard. "Yeah even Rei is worried. She had been the first one to spot it so to speak." Amara crossed her arms and looked at the both of them. "It is weird seeing her with a new appearance." Amara sighed a little. "But that is besides the point we came to talk about the whole gates breaking issue." Hotaru looked at her with a sadden face. She wouldn't get to see Rini again. Well maybe later but not now.

"That has never happened before," Hotaru said looking down. "Well that I know of." She looked up at the both of them, "I could ask a person that wishes to remain unknown." Amara raised an eyebrow at the girl and uncrossed her arms and placed the palm of her hand on the bed. "Is this person friend?" Hotaru nodded not wanting to say anymore about it. "Hey lets go get some food already." She said getting up and looking at the both of them. "I'm kind of hungry." She said walking out of her room. Amara and Michelle exchanged glances, "Hotaru!" They both called to her.

**Morelli Mansion**

Morelli walked into her dark room. Her queen size bed was in the center of the room surrounded by canopy curtains. She loved her bed. But that isn't why she came in her room. Closing her door behind her she walked over to her skull like mirror and smirked at her reflection. "What do you think?" She asked. Her reflection remained silent not saying a word to her. "Now don't be like that…I am doing you a favor here." She giggled and turned from her mirror and walked over to her closet and looked for something new to wear.

**Training Room**

Rosen put down the sword that she had been given by Zion. Zion was standing on the other side of the mate with sweat pants and nothing more. He hardly ever wore shirts while training and he didn't like wearing shoes. At first it had been kind of hard to concentrate with him shirtless and all but she had gotten over it when he started getting tougher by the minute. "No more breaking Rosen." He said with a frown. Flexing his muscles his snake tattoo moved as he got into a fighting stance. "Right." She nodded getting ready to strike again. "Just remember, the scouts aren't your only opponents…you have the Gundam pilots to deal with also." Rosen nodded and went in for the attack. Zion easily blocked using only one hand. He stood straight now, muscles and all. He smiled at her. "I know you can do better than that." Rosen looked up at him and gave him a small smirk. "I would be able to fight right if you wore a damn shirt." He chuckled and leaned down closer to her. "Than what is the fun in that?" He asked her as he moved back from her. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck to get ready for another attack. But Rosen was so dazed from that close encounter she stood there dumbfounded.

"Hey, Zion how many times do I have to tell you to not do that to Rosen?" Rosen shook her head clear to find Jane standing in the door dressed in a black skirt and a white long sleeves shirt. She had curled her hair to stand out against her pale skin. "It's not my fault." She rolled her eyes and looked at Rosen. "Come with me, you are going on a mission." She nodded and looked at Zion who was now toweling himself off and teasing her in the process. "Sure." She said following Jane. "Hn," he said grabbing his things. "I see you love taunting our new little friend." Zion looked at Morelli as she stood by the weapons cabinet. "I feel a little left out." Morelli picked up a sword and aimed it at him. He grinned a little. "You are the one who locks herself up in her room." Morelli walked over to him placing the tip of the sword on his chest. "You're no fun." Zion grinned pushing it to the side and bringing her close and kissing her.

**Meeting Room**

Rosen had changed into a pair of black hip hugger jeans and a black off the shoulder top. Around her neck was her favorite choker, "So what is the mission?" Jane sat on the table and looked at her. "We have to lure at least two of the Gundam boys away…use a different name and change your hair color when you leave…this will be your human alias." She told her while she crossed her arms. "So which two?" Rosen crossed her arms. "Trowa and Heero…but if you can you can try a lure Duo away from Hotaru." Morelli told her walking into the room with a fully dressed Zion. He had let his hair down this time. "You can make up for what you did the other day." Rosen looked down and nodded. "I am sorry about what happened." Morelli waved it off. "I think I overreacted anyways…you two get moving and you Zion you know what you are suppose to do." All three nodded leaving her mansion.

**Park**

Rei looked at Shadow as he sat down on the swing. He was looking up at the now darken sky. "Rei we should head back to the apartment." Rei shook her hand while crouching in the sand. She was picking up the sand and dumping it back on the ground. "I don't want to go just yet Shadow…" She sighed a bit. Shadow could never tell what was going on anymore with her. She seemed distant and always out at night. "What is going on Rei?" Surprised by the question she looked up at him. "What do you mean?" he sighed and stood up from the swing. She stood up and crossed her arms pulling her red jacket closer to her. "You have been disappearing a lot lately and I am sorta worried about you." She smiled softly and placed a hand on his cheek. Standing on her tip toes she kissed his lips and stepped back. "It is nice of you to worry about me but you do not need to. All I have been doing is meeting with my friend Ami." She told him. Confused he asked, "The one who was also a scout?" Rei nodded. "She recently got her memories back. But sadly she is the only one at the moment." She turned from him. "But that won't last long if Morelli decides to attack again." Shadow sighed and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her. He placed his chin on her shoulder. "Just don't go without me okay." She smiled. "Okay."

**Winner Mansion**

Duo was sitting in the living room watching some TV when the others walked in with popcorn and such in there hands. "Hey…No…no…and no…I was here first and you guys can't invade." Quatre sat on his armchair and grabbed the remote before Duo could do it. "Duo, this is my house, my living room and my big screen TV…I can do what ever." Duo crossed his arms and looked at the others. "Quatre said we could watch TV so ha." Hotaru hugged him and kissed his cheek. He grinned a little and took the blanket resting on her lap and pulled it over the two of them. The others had either sat on the floor or the couch. "What Movie are we watching?" Amara sat down next to Michelle after putting the movie in the DVD player. Everyone was dressed in there pajamas. "The Grudge one and two," Duo looked at her. "Crappy…I didn't like it." Hotaru had laid her head on his shoulder. "Of course you wouldn't." she hit him in the chest. "Ow that hurt." Amara looked at the two. "Keep hands to selves." The two laughed. "But…but hands wander and then end up places." There was laughter and gagging noises. "Eww, too much info." Michelle said leaning against Amara on the other couch.

"Hey you asked for it." Duo said getting comfortable, the movie started and everyone was so observed in it that they didn't notice the shadows in the room.

Hours after the movie was off, everyone had fallen asleep. Rosen and Jane walked in with two pendants in their hands. "They are both so cute." Rosen says place one over Duo. Jane looked at her while standing next to Heero. "Shh." She said holding her violet pendant over Heero. Both glowed and vanished. With a silent nod they vanished from the room.

**Morning**

The sun beamed in on the group waking Heero. He looked around a saw everyone snuggled or asleep. Getting up he decided that he was going to go get something to eat. He normally waited until everyone else was up but today he didn't feel like waiting. Walking over to the fridge he opened it and found the milk. Closing that he grabbed a cereal box and a bowl and spoon and made him a bowl of cereal.

Looking around he noticed that he wasn't alone in the kitchen. A red headed girl stood at the end of the table with a grin on her face. "So you can see me." He nodded putting down the spoon. She walked around and over to him. "Well that is good." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

**Living room**

Duo woke up with Hotaru snuggled close. Sneaking away from the couch he laid her down softly and headed for his room. Duo hadn't even paid attention to what was going on in the kitchen. Walking to the stairs he stopped at seeing a dark haired girl. She looked down at him. "Hi," He smiled at her. "Hello." He said to her, giggling she vanished from the stairs leaving him puzzled. He walked up the stairs but stopped at sensing her. "You're mine," she said kissing his cheek and vanishing again. Confused Duo headed up the stairs to his room.

**Kitchen**

Heero had been left alone after that kiss. He was still confused by it and wished he knew why she did it. But for some odd reason he knew that something bad was going to happen.

**Morelli Mansion**

Morelli sat at her desk, which was located in her dark room. She sat at her desk with her cell phone in hand.

"So Cain when are you coming to visit?"

"I am in the north pole at the moment."

"But you promised." Sighing Cain kicked the snow and looked up at the giant ice block he and his demons had discovered. "I will be there soon I promise you that." Smiling Morelli looked at her laptop. "So are you bringing him with you?" Cain laughed and looked at the sun. "It is going to hellish day for the entire world. That is all I can say." She smirked and leaned back in her chair. "It better be or else I will raise some hell myself." Cain grinned. "Lucia wouldn't like that very much." Rolling her eyes she turned in her chair to find Zion enter her room. "That is just to fucking bad. She doesn't play well with us anymore so why should I even care." She said crossing her arms. "You shouldn't." Cain turned back to the ice block. "But I gotta go and finish a job here in the North Pole. I will call you when I get in town." She nods and smiles. "Okay see ya then." Hanging up Cain went for his inside pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a cigarette. Placing it between his lips and bringing out a lighter he lit it and looked at the ice block. "Break it." Removing the cigarette from his lips he blew out smoke and grinned evilly at the ice.

Morelli looked at Zion, "What is it?" He shook his head. "Nothing." She glared. "The plan is taking longer than we thought." Morelli waved it off. "You just started this little mission…it will be completed by the time Cain arrives." Zion nodded to her and then turned around heading out. Morelli turned in her chair and looked at her laptop. Opening it she opened an IM and read it with a smile. "Hmm…quite interesting." She smirked.

**Wolfie: **_I know it wasn't that long but I am tired and it is almost 2 in the morning…So I will leave it here_

**Duo:** _What is with the kisses?_

**Wolfie:** _Mind control maybe_

**Duo:** _what?_

**Wolfie:** _I hope everyone likes it….R/R no flames thank you…The next chapter will be fun_


	4. The New Distraction

**Wolfie:**_Here with the next chap_

**Duo:** _After how long?_

**Wolfie:** _Anyways lets move on to the story_

**Summary: **_Morelli has a darker plan and it involves calling on the gate way to hell. And this is only the beginning. The real will start pretty soon._

**Lunar Destiny 2:** _Final Days of Darkness_

**Chapter Three:** _The New Distraction_

**Morelli's Room**

It was night fall and Morelli was sleeping in her bed and not even planning. But as she slept started to dream of Serena's past when she was with her friends and Wufei. Serena was so happy with them but then she was turned against them all and was killed. Smiling in her sleep, Morelli opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Why am I smiling?" She asked herself as she stared at the ceiling. "Hmm…" She sat up in her bed hair trailing down her back and straps of her nightgown falling off her shoulder. She had been sleeping pretty well for the past five hours. And then little miss goodie…goodie had to ruin for by showing her how her life had been before Morelli took over. Sighing a little she crawled out of bed in her scarlet red nightgown, walking over to the window she placed her hand on the glass and looked at the moon. Closing her eyes she felt as if Serena was trying to take over. But she knew better. Turning away from the window she headed out of her room and down the stairs.

**Training Room**

Zion couldn't sleep even though he should sleep because tomorrow was going to be a big day for him and the others. But he just couldn't rest at the moment. Sighing he punched the punching bag in front of him with so much force that it should have knocked it off its chain. Smiling a little he turned to find Morelli standing in the door way with her red robe open. "Couldn't sleep?" She shook her head and laid her head on the door frame.

**Quatre's Mansion**

Wufei sat in his dark room arms crossed he was still moping but not as much as Hotaru. Deciding to give up he got up and walked out of his room. As he walked down the hall to the stairs, he caught sight of Hotaru sitting in her room with her laptop on her bed. Stopping at her room, he walked in and looked at her. "What?" She asked looking at him. "I was going to get something to eat." She raised an eyebrow. "This late…or rather this early?" He nodded, and she closed her laptop getting out of her bed and walking over to him. "I could use a snack." She said smiling. He leaned off the door and headed down the stairs. From where they were on the stairs they could see that the kitchen light was on. Someone was already grabbing something to eat. Walking down the stairs they headed down to the Kitchen to find Duo sitting at the counter near the kitchen TV watching it and eating ice cream.

"Uh…Duo what are you doing?" He changed the channel and looked at them. "Nothing." He spoke to soon. Hotaru walked over to him and Wufei went over to the fridge he was looking for his chocolate pie. "Right…so what were you watching?" He looked at the TV. "Just some late night shows." She nodded and took the remote from him. "Late night soaps." Duo sighed and Wufei hit his head on the ceiling of the fridge. "You were watching Soaps?" He asked looking at him. "And did you eat my chocolate pie?" Duo shook his head. "Heero actually ate it this time." Wufei closed the fridge and crossed his arms. "So you ate it last time?" Duo swore and scratched the back of his hand. "Yeah…" Wufei sighed and looked at the TV. "I hate you Maxwell." Duo shrugged and looked at Hotaru who was still amused with his late night soap watching butt. "You know we won't let this go." Duo sighed and nodded at the girl "I know."

**Next Day**

"No I don't wanna go to school." Hotaru kicked Duo into the living room. "You have to Duo." Hotaru crossed her arms as the boy sat on the floor pouting. It was a cute scene but she knew a way to get him to get off his ass. "I will tell everyone what I found out." Duo's eyes shot open and he got up smiling at her. "I hate you Hotaru." She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "You love me and you know it." Duo watched her exit the mansion. Hotaru was scary and hot at the same time. He was in trouble. "Alright lover boy…get up so we can get to class." Heero said walking past him and over to the door. "When are you in a hurry to get to class?" Heero looked at him. "When Relena started stalking me again…I want to be in my seat already…and besides school will be starting in another fifteen minutes." Heero said walking out of the mansion and over to his bike. "Hmm…Heero just said more then three words." They all sighed shaking their heads at the boy who hadn't been listening.

**Sanq Academy**

When they got to school there was a big crowd. Confused and also curious at the same time they walked over to see some girl being crowded by everyone. "Huh?" Walking over the girl looks at them with light green eyes and short blond hair. "Well…well what do we have here?" She walked over to the guys and flirted somewhat. "And who are you?" Hotaru asked when the blond girl stopped next to Duo checking him out. Well this will be interesting, He thought looking over at a glaring Hotaru. "The name is Savannah," Hotaru glare increased and the others moved away, Hotaru looked like she was about ready to kill someone mainly this Savannah girl. "Well Savannah it would be very wise if you stepped way from the braided boy." Savannah from her to Duo who was enjoying this way too much.

She then held onto his arm laying her head on his shoulder. "Now why would I want to do that Hmm?" She then moved to place a hand on his chest making circles on his shirt. Hotaru was about to explode when Duo caught her hand and stopped her. "Well you see Hotaru here is my girlfriend and she would kill you before she killed me so it would be wise to keep your hands off of me." Hotaru smirked and then walked passed savannah grabbing Duo's hand.

"See ya later trash." Savannah glared at Hotaru. 'So she is the one Morelli was talking about,' she thought to herself and then she turned and stomped off towards the dorm buildings. But she didn't get far Jane was sitting on a bench with her legs crossed. She had a smirk on her pale face. "Wasn't easy was it?" Savannah looked at her. "No it was not." Jane narrowed her eyes at Savannah. "It is of importance that you keep them distracted…at least until the day after tomorrow." She smirked uncrossing her pale legs she stood up. "Don't fail us…"Jane said standing there in her black sleeveless dress.

"Morelli will not be pleased and you will be sent back into the darkness where she pulled your worthless soul from." Savannah watched her. "We will be watching you Savannah." Jane crossed her arms leaving her sight in a cloud of mist. Savannah sighed. She was going to have too do a lot of work.

**Morelli's Mansion**

Morelli looked at Jane with a smile. "So you gave her the message?" Jane nodded. "Yeah the little annoying ones were already gone when I appeared." Morelli nodded. "Very good…well I should be getting ready for the party in a few days…Its going to be a blast." She said giggling and walking off somewhere. Zane and Rosen looked at Jane. "Well she is in a good mood." Jane smirked. "She should be…She gets to bring hell to the earth."

**Sanq Academy**

Hotaru sat next to Duo smiling. "Wow I can't believe that girl hit on you like that." Hotaru said looking at him. Duo just shrugged and grinned. "I am a sexy beast." Hotaru rolled her eyes and leaned towards him kissing him. Just then they heard gagging noises from the peanut gallery. "What ever people, anyways what did Relena say?" Heero sat down in his chair which was next to Hotaru on the left side of her. "The worst possible thing that pissed Quatre off." Duo nodded understanding what he meant. "So what did the scary man say or do?" Duo asked Heero. But Trowa answered the question. "He said a colorful amount of words." Duo looked over at Quatre who had just sat on the other side of Heero. "Wowie Q-man." Duo said looking at him.

"Well if you haven't noticed Duo…Since all of started Quatre has changed a lot and I mean a lot." Hotaru added looking at Duo. "Well that is true but still this is kind hearted Quatre who rarely snaps and when he does run for your life." Hotaru smiled. "That's just like me…except I suggest you leave the planet." Duo looked at her with wide eyes. "Is your dark side that violent?" Hotaru nodded. "I have been known to take out a whole planet. Of course I am that dangerous." Duo shook his head at the girl and smiled. The teacher walked in just as they all sat down in there seats and listened to the lecture.

**After Class**

There were people talking about Serena. The group was about to go off when Savannah walked over making them want to kill her. "Hey…so I hear your friend Serena was it Transferred or something?" She was provoking them. "What's it to ya?" Trowa asked getting really annoyed and that there was another bad thing. "Well…I was wondering if you guys had a fight or something with this so called friend of yours." Hotaru turned to her after hearing enough. She slammed her back against the wall. The entire hall went silent. Hotaru was known as the sweet girl who never gets pissed off. This was a side of her that no one knew about. Well except her friends which feared the worst when she got upset.

"Now you listen here you little bitch," A crowd was gathering now. "Serena would never abandon us…she cared too much about her friends to do that." She then leaned forward and with death in her eyes she looked at Savannah. Savannah didn't even sweat. This was nothing compared to what Morelli could dish out. "And if I hear you saying some kind of bull shit about our friend again," Hotaru's eyes glowed with a darker shade. A much darker one then it normally was. Saturn had taken over at the moment. "I will to put your sorry ass six feet under this fucking ground." She whispered to her. Savannah just looked at her. Not believing her for one second. But Hotaru was serious, she was dead serious and if she had her glaive she would show her just how serious she is. "Be careful of what you say about her." Quatre added after Hotaru let her go and started walking off to there next class.

"If she cared so much why isn't she here right now with you and your little friends?" Silence and then the sudden decline in temperature, Hotaru looked back at her. 'This girl doesn't know who she is messing with.' She thought as she looked at her. And as she looked at this girl the room suddenly went black and it was just the two of them glaring at the each other. "You just don't give up do you?" Savannah shrugged. "Do you think I am scared of you?" Hotaru smiled. "I was hoping you were so I could just take your life and move on about my life." Savannah laughed and held her arms to her sides. "I am not afraid of you…you should be the one afraid of me." Hotaru raised an eyebrow just as dark shadows crept up her body to wrap around her neck. She stood there smiling at Savannah. "So you are some kind of a dark spirit." Hotaru said turning to her. Taking her right hand she placed it on one of the shadows reaching out to her. And then she pulled and smiled.

"Do you really think you can kill me?" Hotaru asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. "You must be a puppet for that Bitch Morelli?" She asked Savannah glared. "Well tell your boss that I am going to kill her for even breathing and for even thinking about hurting my friends." The dark world shattered around them and Hotaru merely smirked at her glaring face. "Don't forget to deliver that message. I will be waiting for a response." Hotaru said and walked away from the crowd. The guys looked from one to the other and gave up and ran after Hotaru. Savannah stood there shaking with anger. Morelli wasn't going to be happy. Not one bit. Her poor pathetic existence will be ending before she got a chance to live it.

**Wolfie:** _Well I am going to end it there…its One in the morning and I need to sleep so yea…_

**Duo:** _Well…this was an interesting chapter…except the beginning part about me_

**Wolfie:**_ I thought it was funny_

**Duo: **_Whatever_

**Wolfie:** _Anyways R/R no flames though…and please no throwing things at me for taking so long…I am fragile._


	5. Bad news & Gate way to Hell

**Wolfie:** _Well here is the next chapter for Lunar Destiny 2, enjoy_

**Summary:** _Well it looks like Hotaru's darker side is showing…I wonder what this means? It could mean that the fun is starting to begin._

**Lunar Destiny 2:** _Final Days of Darkness_

**Chapter Four: **_Bad news & Gate way to Hell _

**Morelli's Mansion**

Morelli sighed frustrated by Savannah's report. She looked at the girl with tired eyes. "So Hotaru is planning to come after me?" Morelli leaned back in her chair now half amused and half pissed. She didn't expect the solider of death would say something like that. But Morelli is betting that she will change her mind when they find out who she really was under all of this fake façade. "Yes, and she told me to give you that exact message." Morelli let a small smile creeps it way onto her scarlet lips. She looked at her two trusted soldiers who merely nodded and left without another word. She looked back at Savannah. "Go back to the school and wait for further instructions…the end of the week is drawing closer," Savannah bowed to Morelli leaving her to plan her next move.

"Lady Morelli,"

Looking up she finds a mirror floating before her. Reflecting from the mirror is a man with dark hair falling into his face almost hiding his mischievous grey eyes. She looked at him with a small smirk. "Cain,"

**Sanq Academy-Lunch**

Everyone was grilling Hotaru who was about ready to explode. She glared at each and every one of them and they left her alone. Well all except Heero wasn't even fazed by her death glare. "Spill," He all but demanded of the girl. "What the hell happened in the hall?" She turned her dark eyes to him. Anger apparent as day, "It isn't any of your business Heero," He all but crossed his arms and glared at her. He was slowly slipping back into his perfect solider mode and that couldn't be good. "Like hell it isn't now spill," She sighed knowing that she wasn't going to be able to hide it from them very much longer.

"Savannah is a solider to Morelli." That brought gasp from all of there mouths. Hotaru placed her sandwich down and turned to them. She told them what happened in the short time in the hall and this was all Amara had to say, "Fuck," Which made Hotaru and Duo snicker and that earned a few glares from the rest of the group. "So what are we going to do?" They all shrugged. "We have to keep an eye out for this girl…she is a threat to everyone including us." Quatre said crossing his arms. Normally it would be Heero who made up the plans. But Quatre's brain seems to be working on overtime. "And that would mean we would have to capture her and take her out somehow I don't know how exactly but we have to do something." Hotaru nodded. "Yeah you guys let us handle this whole thing." They all agreed to do just that and continued with there lunch with little knowledge of who was watching them from the side lines.

**Underworld**

"Shit,"

"Get her,"

Grinning the girl ran away from the guards who chased her through out the underworld. Her long black hair wiped around her face as she rounded a corner only to be met with a tall man with long silvery white hair. She stepped back suddenly afraid. "Give it to me," Shaking her head she narrowed her eyes and her grey eyes started to glow and the ground started to shake. "I am sorry," She muttered before she raised hand to the ceiling and collapsing the entire cavern.

Shielding himself from the blast he opened his eyes once more and saw that his target was gone. Swearing very loudly he looked at his minions and said, "Get moving Cain wants her back no matter what it takes, she has the key and we will get it at all cost." They all bowed to there master and vanished. And he turned around his all black outfit and headed back towards the main room of the underworld kingdom.

**Surface**

Smirking a little she stood in the middle of a park which was near Sanq academy, looking at the key in her hand she started to head towards the one place where she could get help.

Quatre's mansion.

**After School**

"Yes!" Duo shouts to the sky and runs towards the car. Amara stood next to Hotaru with her bag in her right hand. She looked at the girl. "What do you see in him?" That made Hotaru giggle and not answer the older woman and head for the cars skipping. She had good day: Threatening one of her enemies, Black Mailing Duo, having fun in P.E. Hotaru thinks is the best day of the week.

Walking over to the car they found Duo in the car already. Quatre went into his pocket and grabbed the keys. And then he looked back at Duo who was sitting in the back seat with a huge grin on his face. "Did he just…" Hotaru nodded and walked over to the car and touching it. The alarm went off. "How the hell?" They were all confused and Duo merely shrugged as most got into Quatre's car and the others climbed into Amara's sports car.

The drive back to the mansion was one hell of a ride. "Wufei give me your katana I am going to murder Duo!" Hotaru yelled as the braided boy tried to get away from her. But there was little room to do that. "Man you are such an idiot." Wufei says as he cleans his katana. "I didn't do anything to bad," she glared at him and elbowed him in the gut. "Ow," he muttered and looked out the window on his right. He watched as Amara drove right past them. She had to be going 80 miles per hour since she past them. "Does Amara always speed down the street?" Duo asked Hotaru who was still upset with him. But she answered anyways. "Yeah she loves racing and so she has many tickets I think she has yet to pay." He chuckled and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Hotaru watched him and a soft smile appeared on her face. She had to admit he was cute when he is asleep.

Blushing she looked out of her window and sighed sadly.

**Quatre's Mansion**

Dark hair, grey eyes, taller then Hotaru herself, Violet or in other case Lucia walked up to the mansion doors smiling. She was going to get in with no problem. But she knew that she was going to get into some major trouble just breaking in like this. Disappearing from the steps just as two cars and a motorcycle showed up. She appeared in the living room smiling. "She is going to freak…and many other things." She said looking around at the pictures in the room.

For the past few months she has watching over Hotaru and the others. And when this little crisis showed up, she had no choice but to run away from home, stealing the gate way key in the process. She didn't know what she would do if Cain got a hold of this thing. Sighing at her thoughts she took up a spot on the empty couch and waited for the group to enter the house.

**Outside **

Hotaru kicked Duo in the ass as he got out the car. Wufei was laughing as he headed up the stairs of the mansion. "Wow this is the best day ever," he exclaimed as he waited for the others to show up. "Only because a girl just kicked me in the ass literally," Duo said in a bad mood. He walked up to the door. Quatre tried to hide his laughter with a frown but that was failing. "I think you deserved it." He said walking over to the two boys at his door. Duo's jaw dropped. "Not you to Q-man," Quatre smiled lightly. "Well you did break into my car." Duo pouted by crossing his arms. Nothing was going to turn his day upside down. Well that is what he thinks.

Walking into the mansion everyone stopped at the sight of a girl who almost looked like Hotaru. She smiled waving. "Hello," Hotaru looked at her with utter shock. "Lucy,"

**Morelli's Mansion**

Morelli was drumming her fingers on her chair. She was just told that her key was taken by the underworld princess. "This can't be happening," She yelled at Cain as he looked at her through his mirror. Her eyes were burning with hatred. "I will kill that bitch," He chuckled and crossed his arms. "Good luck with that love; she is the best around these parts." Morelli shot heated eyes at him and she leaned forward to glare at him. "She is not better than me…got it?" He threw up his hands in defeat but in return his wicked smile that always made him handsome appeared. She watched him.

"She will be at the gates appearance in a Tomorrow so that means the gate will open up no matter what." That made Morelli happy again. She was really starting to like Cain. But she knew that her heart will always remain to someone else. Well if she had a heart then it would belong to him forever. Sighing just as he vanished an image appeared before him with anger in her eyes. "You know, this won't work?" Morelli laughed at the girl. "Whatever girl…I know it will work." The girl in the mirror rolled her eyes and glared back at the intruder who has taken over her body for the past few months or so. "I wonder how long before I take over again…and when I take over my body again I will kill your stupid ass." Morelli almost laughed at her threat. "You kill me…I would love to see you try," Suddenly the mirror went blank and Morelli was left feeling the need to get out and cause some trouble. Standing up in her scarlet red dress she vanished from her throne room and appeared hovering above the city.

"Hmm…I can't wait any longer for the gate to appear," She said glowing slightly. "I want it to appear now," The ground started to shake causing everyone around to stumble. She laughed as the ground opened up and skeletons appeared out of the ground along with hundreds of demons. All going to be sacrifices for the gate way to hell.

**Quatre's Mansion**

Two things happened:

Lucy was handcuffed to a chair despite Hotaru's claim of knowing the girl.

And Words were exchanged between the girl and Heero.

"Let me go you stupid son of a bitch…why the fuck did you handcuff me to this fucking chair…do I look like a fucking threat to you?" Quatre was off to the side holding his hands over his innocent ears. Heero on the other hand sat on the couch with his arms crossed and a scowl on his handsome face. Lucy watched him closely as he glared at her. "How did you get in?" She looked to the side and she crossed her legs as she sat in the chair. "Why should a tell a fucktard like you?" If it was possible Duo paled knowing that Heero's friend mister pistol was going to show up very soon. "I will kill you," She laughed at him and all of them. "Kill me go ahead," She gave him a dark stare that made him shiver. "I dare you too do so and guess what would happen to you?" Hotaru had just about enough of this. No one handcuffs her best friend and gets away with it.

"Heero let her go right fucking now!" He glanced at her and saw something in her eyes. But instead there came a laugh from Lucy. She had her arms crossed now. "What the-"Hotaru grinned as the girl leaned back in the chair and looked at them all. "I was playing with you Heero Yuy," If looks could kill Lucy would be dead right now. "I am here for one reason and reason alone." She held up a key which made Hotaru to pale visibly. "Lucy," She nodded and put the key away and looked at Hotaru.

"She is plotting to open that hell hole and unleash something far more dangerous then you or anyone else could ever image." She said standing up in her 5'9 glory. She looked at the boys around the room. They weren't much but could help out. She glanced at Quatre and smiled. He would be a match, but not a very good match especially since the sun will be blocked. Walking to the door she looked back at them. "You guys better hurry or else we will be missing all of the fun." She then vanished from the room with a small smile on her face. Duo glanced at Hotaru who was standing like a statue. Something was going on and he like everyone else wanted to know what was on the girls mind.

"Taru-chan," She looked at Amara, "We gotta get moving." She wasn't going to tell them until they got to the battlefield. Everyone sighed and Amara and Michelle changed to there sailor scout forms and was gone. The guys had to take cars or bikes to catch up the girls.

**Sanq Academy**

Hotaru arrived at the gate to find Lucy looking a little lost. She scanned the gate to find skulls and such, demon heads at the top and a huge chain keeping it close. Lucy looked at Hotaru. "Something is wrong," She told her friend as she looked back at the gate. It was in front of the school emitting dark energy from the crack in the door.

"Glade you noticed," They all looked up at the gate to find Morelli sitting down legs crossed and on her right was Jane and Zion and on her left was Rosen and Savannah each dressed to kill. When in battle they don't care about what the wear. "You…" Hotaru said as she pointed her glaive to the gate. She had transformed on her way to the gate. And she could sense everyone else arriving.

"Yes that is Morelli Taru-chan," Looking down before them a gasp escaped Lucy's throat as she stared at her older brother. He had his hands in his pockets and was surrounded by demons. "My dear sister you will unlock that door with your blood or that key…which ever doesn't matter to me." Lucy got in a fighting stance ready to kill her brother. "Taru you go after Morelli I'll take care of the shit face." Cain narrowed his eyes at her. And suddenly he gave the signal to attack his sister and Hotaru. But All Hotaru did was flip upside down and kill all of the demons attacking her. Flipping right side up she headed up the gate avoiding the many souls that reached out to grab her.

On the ground Quatre and the others had arrived but Quatre was the only who was able to defend his friends from the demons. Putting up a barrier he noticed that something was starting to block out the sun. His powers wouldn't last long. "Shit," He muttered and looked at the others.

Back to Lucy she was having fun. Summoning her scythe she cut off the heads of loyal demons she once called allies. "I can't believe you would do this Cain," He laughed at her. And held up his hand to stop her in her tracks, "Believe it Sister…no one not even Thanatos himself can save you." Just then an electric shock went through her whole body and the key appeared before her glowing. Cain smiled wickedly. "Now…Gate way ope-"He stopped mid sentence as a blast shot right through him. He looked up to find a man shadowed in darkness and a collapsed Lucy in his arms. The man picked up the girl and glared from his cloak. "I hope you didn't mean me," He asked grinning from under his cloak. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and sighed. "My little Violet," She started to stir at hearing her other name but she didn't wake up. Looking up he noticed that Cain had grabbed the key. Swearing he held Lucy close to him and picked up speed to Cain. "I can't let him open that gate." He muttered under his voice just as Cain jumped up in the air in front of the gate.

Pulling his arm back he got ready to open the gate. Thanatos wouldn't reach him in time. Swearing he looked down at girl in his arms. "Violet…" She opened her eyes and looked at him and saw, "Its you…"

**Wolfie:** _wicked smile who could Thanatos be? Is it Duo or is it someone else? Find out next time on Lunar Destiny._


	6. Cerberus Part One

**Wolfie:**_ Well here I am with the next chapter…things are starting to pick up and people are suddenly gaining the powers of Greek gods. Hmmm…I seem to have a real interest in that. But any who here is the part two to the last chapter._

**Lunar Destiny 2:** _Final Days of Darkness_

**Chapter Five:**_Cerberus pt 1_

**Last time**

_Pulling his arm back he got ready to open the gate. Thanatos wouldn't reach him in time. Swearing he looked down at girl in his arms. "Violet…" She opened her eyes and looked at him and saw, "Its you…"_

**Now**

"Its you," He smiled at her and turned his head back to the gate. "I can't believe Thanatos would choose a jerk to be his reincarnated form," she said crossing her arms. He looked back at her. "If you are done complaining…could you at least stop him," She nodded her head and turned back to her older brother. "Damn you Cain," She muttered as they got closer to the gate. She pushed herself out of Thanatos's arms and jumped up to where her brother was. Holding her arms out in front of her she summoned a long chain and threw it at the bastard she once upon a time trusted. "Sorry bro but I can't let you do this-"Just before she was able to attack him something shot at her and wrapped around her arms holding her in mid-air.

"What the-"Cain landed on the chains with a smirk on his handsome face. He turned identical grey eyes to the now glaring girl. He snapped his fingers and a key appeared. "Didn't I tell you once before that you can never escape me?" She turned her head to the side. "You know he died for you," Lucy turned to him eyes wide. "They probably would have all died for you sister but I got them to join me." A silent tear trailed down her cheek as she looked up at him. "How dare you?" She whispered as she looked down at the ground. She knew Thanatos was still around. But in the darkness, he was actually at the gate.

"How dare you kill Venom? He was your friend!" Cain laughed at her while tossing the key up and down in his hand. "He was not my friend he was your friend Lucy oh wait he was your lover wasn't he?" She froze knowing that Thanatos was not moving now. Instead he was looking at her. Looking to see what she would say next. "That was a long time ago." Cain chuckled. "Oh before you found out about your destiny or after you found out." She narrowed her eyes and looked down once more. "Please….please forgive," Cain looked at her amused. "What was that?" She looked back at him grey eyes full of fire.

"I said Please…Please forgive me…" Just then Thanatos appeared behind Cain small smile on his face. "I forgive you," He took the key and kicked Cain down towards the ground. But he Thanatos himself wasn't able to escape, just then his hood flew off revealing who it was.

**Ground**

Hotaru and the others had been watching the whole time and when the hood flew off the mystery guy they were all shocked to find out that this supposed Death God was actually Heero making Duo go crazy and be all jealous. "So not fair I was supposed to be the death god." He started whining and pouting at the same time. Hotaru on the other hand wasn't really surprised. Quatre walked over to her and smiled. "Kinda figured that you guys were reincarnated Greek gods." Quatre looked at her. "Why because I am Apollo?" She nodded and turned to him. "It kinda shocked me when I discovered that Heero was Thanatos and not Duo…something is wrong there." Quatre shrugged. Not really sure of what to say to that.

"Yeah this is a little twisted…but not the part about the gateway to hell being here at the school." She had to laugh about that. Because she has always thought this place was the gate way to hell.

"So what now?" Hotaru looked back at the gate and saw that it was slowly opening. Thanatos had been zapped of his power and was somewhat defenseless against what was coming through that gate. "We have to stop that gate from opening all the way…if it opens then that is it…we are through…Cerberus will kill us all." Hotaru then took off to help keep the gate close. Quatre looked back at the others to find them really confused about what was going on. He sighed and went on to help with closing the gate. He may not be as strong right now but he was pretty damn close. And he would be damned if he stood there watched the others have the fun. So he just used what power he had to destroy the demons that came at him. It wasn't an easy task but he got it done.

Pushing down on his heels he jumped up in the sky and pasted Hotaru who was going for Thanatos and the blasted key that caused all of this. He grabbed a hold of the chain that was coming from the gate to wrap around Lucy's hands. Looking at Lucy's pissed face. He decided to help even though she did break into his house.

Summoning a sword in his hand which had the moon and sun symbol on the hilt of the sword he cut the chain and both fell to the ground. "You okay?" He asked looking at the girl who was dusting herself off. "Yeah I will be fine," She looked at him. "Thanks," He nodded and both glanced at the gate one last time before they saw something move around inside. "Hotaru better act fast…that beast is getting stronger by the minute." She said watching as her best friend and somewhat ex fight to get away from the bones and demons that wrapped around them.

**Gate**

"Shit…fuck…damn these things…let go…" Hotaru yelled as one wrapped around her neck holding her. Thanatos on the other hand was having more trouble then she was. He had been zapped of almost all of his powers and was struggling to get free of the demons. "Damn these things…" Hotaru looked at him almost defeated by these things. "So Heero why keep being a reincarnated god a secret?" He gave her a look. "We are in the middle of being defeated by demons and bones and you want to ask me that?" She nodded. "Yep…it is the best time since we most likely will be destroyed by Cerberus." She stated while cutting some demons in half and breaking some more bones that had wrapped around her foot.

Heero just sighed and turned to the gate as the chain holding it together finally broke and a gust of wind whipped around the area demolishing buildings and trees in the area. It looked like a battle field. But Heero knew this was nothing compared to what he has seen and what destruction he and the others had caused in the past.

"Well looks like Cerberus will have his day." Says Morelli from the top of the gate.

She had been watching the whole time and was impressed that they could hold out for this long. "My little pet while be so happy that he gets to play…I am sure he has been waiting for so long to come out and enjoy the earth as it comes to an end." She stood up and floated down to where Heero and Hotaru were. Her arms were crossed over her stomach. "And you my dear friends will be his first meal." Hotaru and Heero glared but were pretty much confused when she said her friends. No enemy they have ever met said 'My friends.'

Turning to the gate she held her palm facing it and grinned. "Cerberus…come out now…I command you…" The air whipped around once more pushing everyone back and further from the battle field. The sky grew darker and mist from the door covered the ground as the door broke open revealing a very disorientated shadow of a demon.

Lucy who was still on the ground near the giant gate way was pissed. She couldn't believe this…she really couldn't…she went through all of this work to escape her prison and now she was going to be forced to go back home where she will have a hard time living. "Cerberus…" She muttered looking up as one giant paw appeared out of the door and landed on the ground cracking it. "Well this is it…I know this is not the end." Lucy nodded closing her eyes. "This is not the final battle…this is only a distraction," She muttered looking up as a demonic dogs head appeared next.

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked at Apollo and sighed. "I overheard my brother and Morelli talking before he decided that he wanted to be evil and join her," She said looking back at the gate. "They were talking about how she had something planned for the earth and there wasn't anything that we or she could do about it." Quatre's eyes widen in fear he hoped she was talking about someone else.

"Who was she?" Lucy looked at him pain filling her eyes. She knew that this would just cause some damage to him. But she had to tell him or else she wouldn't really have another chance.

"Your Sister…Serenity." That was it he froze in his spot and turned back to the woman who was floating above the gate guardians head.

"Morelli is really…" He shook his head in denial he just wouldn't believe it. "Serena…"

Morelli on the other hand hadn't heard them talking and was just floating there smirking and waiting for her new pet to attack the city killing everyone in it.

Wolfie: Well that is over and I had him discover who Morelli was early. Hmm…Can Quatre keep this a secret for long? Will he keep it a secret and tell the guys? Or will he do something about this on his own? Find out next time on Lunar Destiny 2….oh and R/R no flames…thank you and good bye.


	7. Cerberus Part Two

**Wolfie:** _Hey everyone it's been a while since I updated this here story…now I am…and I hope you like it_

**Lunar Destiny 2:** _Final Days of Darkness_

**Chapter Six:** _Cerberus pt 2_

**Last time:**

"_What do you mean?" Lucy looked at Apollo and sighed. "I overheard my brother and Morelli talking before he decided that he wanted to be evil and join her," She said looking back at the gate. "They were talking about how she had something planned for the earth and there wasn't anything that we or she could do about it." Quatre's eyes widen in fear he hoped she was talking about someone else._

"_Who was she?" Lucy looked at him pain filling her eyes. She knew that this would just cause some damage to him. But she had to tell him or else she wouldn't really have another chance._

"_Your Sister…Serenity." That was it he froze in his spot and turned back to the woman who was floating above the gate guardians head._

"_Morelli is really…" He shook his head in denial he just wouldn't believe it. "Serena…"_

**Now**

Quatre looked at his sister with pain in his bright blue eyes. He couldn't believe that all of this time his sister had been his enemy. "No this can't be true…" Shaking his head in denial he went to walk away but Lucy grabbed his arm. "It is true and you better face the fact right now…there might not be a way to save her." Quatre looked back at Lucy and sighed. He didn't want to hear that. He really didn't. He looked back at his sister and saw her smirking at them all. "Fine…but I will not accept the whole there is no way to save her…because there is always a way." A new fire sparked to life within his eyes.

Lucy smiled at him and nodded. "Well get your ass to thinking because it will take all of our strength to take down Cerberus." Quatre nodded and looked at the beast and Serena.

"I am getting bored with this…kill them." Morelli demanded floating some ways in the air. Cerberus roared causing the ground to shake and all three of his heads charged up for an attacked. Lucy looked over at Heero and nodded. "Quatre you go and protect the others…me and Heero will take care of hells gate guardian." Quatre frowned a little. "But what about Serena?" Lucy smirked at him. "You are her twin…think of something…I know you can." She winked and headed over to Heero.

Quatre took this time to run over to the others. He gave them all a glance and found they were all concerned. "What is going on Winner?" Wufei asked crossing his arms. Quatre sighed and turned away. "Serena…and Morelli…" His moon and sun symbol appeared as he closed his eyes. "Are one in the same." Everyone looked on with shock. Hotaru was the one who took up her post next to Quatre. "Got any ideas on how to save her?" Quatre opened his eyes and stared up at his sister who looked at them with a sinister look.

"Use my powers maybe…" Hotaru nodded and looked back at everyone else. "We need to give him some cover…and now." Amara and Michelle stepped up next to Hotaru and breathed in a lot of air and let it out. "I can't believe this…" Amara muttered looking up at the gate. "Our princess…Our friend…" Hotaru stared up at the gate with a glare. "Is our enemy,"

Lucy and Heero brought up a barrier to block the powerful attack. "Do you think that will work?" Morelli asked floating down and standing right below Cerberus. "Go ahead Cerberus attack them," And just like that he attacked which hit the barrier full force pushing them both back. "I don't know how long I can hold this up." Lucy shouted and looked back as Quatre held up a bow and arrow pointed at Serena. "If you are going to do something do it right now." Heero smirked. 'Looks like he is going back to his old roots…bow an arrow…but will it work?' He asked while turning back to the fight ahead of him.

Quatre took in one long deep breath and opened his eyes to stare at Morelli or in this case his sister. He could see her standing there staring at him with a soft smile, and all he needed to do was bring her back. "I hope this works," He mutters and pulled his arm back, putting all of his power into the arrow he lets go aimed right at Serena.

**Serena**

Inside of her own body it was dark and silent. She had only her thoughts to keep her company and nothing more. But looking out through her own eyes she saw him. Her brother holding a bow and arrow once again pointed at her. "Quatre," She said in a whisper. She watched on in interest as Lucy, Heero, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru protected everyone from Cerberus. "This is my entire fault," She thought as the anger started to boil over. "Just because I embraced the darkness within I caused the people I care about pain." Her gaze drifted over to a certain pilot named Wufei Chang. Her heart went out to him. "Wufei…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

**Back to Fight**

Quatre narrowed his eyes as the arrow went flying through the sky and hit Morelli in the arm. "Damn…" He muttered as he watch her stumble a little and lean back against Cerberus. "You missed the heart," Hotaru joked trying to lighten up the mood. Quatre gave her a look and he stared back at Morelli and watched her stumble from the pain of the arrow.

Morelli ripped the arrow from her arm and threw it on the ground. She stared at the one that shot the arrow at her. "You know what Serena…" she muttered creating a fireball in the palm of her hand. "I am going to kill your brother…" She took one step and froze in her spot. 'You hurt him and I will kill you.' Morelli froze in her spot at the voice. "Wait a minute…" Serena smirked internally, she but a ghostly figure that only Morelli would be able to see. 'How am I speaking…its quite simple…the arrow that hit you…basically gave me back my strength…but I don't have enough power to take back my body.' Morelli growled and turned around. She looked at her minions and said, "Leave Cerberus we have more pressing matters to deal with." She disappeared and so did they. The gate remained as it was and Cerberus remained attacking the others.

"Damn it all to hell…that bitch disappeared from the fight." Lucy said letting her hands fall. Heero did the same thing and glanced over at Lucy. "There is only way thing to do." Lucy muttered looking back at her old time friend Cerberus. "Create a chain to send him back." Lucy looked back at Hotaru and smiled. "Yeah," Lucy went to her neck to rip off chain and held it in the palm of her hand. Closing her eyes she summoned forth a long chain. "Well here goes noth-"She was stopped by the appearance of her brother. "Sorry Sis but I can't let you do that." Cain and Cerberus both vanished from the area leaving the gate as it was and leaving everyone lost to what just happened.

"Okay is anyone just as confused as I am?" Hotaru asked looking at the others. Quatre stepped up with a smile. "No…I have a feeling Serena will be coming back home pretty soon." He gave them a mysterious look and stared up at the sky.

**Morelli mansion**

"What the hell?" Morelli shouted at her mirror. "What is wrong Morelli…you didn't think that arrow would have an effect on me?" Morelli turned to Serena with a hateful glare. "Shut up Serena…I will destroy your friends and your lovely brother…and I will do it by your hands." Morelli laughed as her image started to change and she started to look just like Serena once again. "Just think…they will believe that there poor little Serena is back…when in reality…she is still the same evil corrupt bitch she has always been since the first day you have come back." Serena watched on in fear as Morelli took this time to go plan out her next move.

**Wolfie:** _That is the end for this chapter and I hoped you all liked it and how it is turning out. R/R and enjoy._


	8. Lies, Heartache, and I AM BACK!

**Wolfie:** _Back and with a lovely new chapter. This one is going to be fun. I love this one so much. Anyways thank you to those you have reviewed my lovely story._

**Lunar Destiny 2:** _Final Days of Darkness_

**Chapter Seven:** _Lies, heartache, and I AM BACK!_

**Last time:**

"Just think…they will believe that there poor little Serena is back…when in reality…she is still the same evil corrupt bitch she has always been since the first day you have come back." Serena watched on in fear as Morelli took this time to go plan out her next move.

**Now**

She ran and ran and ran. Her life depended on this. She didn't know what made her join them. She did not know. They were all traitors. All they wanted to do was use her for her powers. She looked up and watched as the darkness started to catch up to her. She cried out in fear that she would not make it out of this place. She only hoped she did. "Quatre…" She called out just as she reached the entrance to the forest.

**Winner Mansion**

Quatre had been sitting at the dinning room table eating breakfast when his head shot up and he looked out the window. "Serena…" He whispered. As he got a very weird feeling in his chest as he looked out the window.

Walking causally into the dinning room Duo stopped and noticed Quatre daydreaming. "Quatre," He looked at him worry in his light blue eyes. "Serena…" He got up and headed for the door. "Wait should we get the others?" He ran after Quatre stopping him by grabbing his arm. Quatre stopped and looked at him. "You can but I am going to go an get her before it is too late." He then turned back around and ran towards the front door. Duo swore and ran to the living room where he last saw everyone.

He arrived in the living room with a huff and they all looked at him. All he had to do was say, "Serena," And they instantly knew something was up.

**Outside Winner Mansion**

Quatre ran to the gate and opened it. He looked around and saw nothing. "Where are you Serena?" He looked up to the sky and saw the sun shining ever so brightly. "Please let me find her." He prayed and then ran down towards the forest. With her the only thing on his mind.

**Serena**

Serena ran so fast that she could have tripped over her own hair and in the end she actually tripped over her hair and tried to move away from the ones who were approaching her. "No…stay away…" She shouted as they advanced. "You are going to come back with us and be Morelli once more." Serena shook her head at him and moved further away from them. "Not going to happen," she said shaking her head furiously. Just as the one who had spoken was about to grab her an arrow shot out and hit the person in the chest.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Serena looked back and saw her brother friends but she looked back at the people in front of her and smirked evilly. 'Just as I planned,' she thought and stood up. "Quat-chan," She ran over to him as fast as she could and ran into his arms. "Serena you're back." She looked up and smiled. "Yes," She hugged her brother and looked off to the side with an evil look in her bright blue eyes.

**Inside**

Serena sat on the couch and looked at everyone. They were seriously crowding her and it was nerving. "Guys…can you give me a little space?" They laughed nervously and stepped back some away from her. "Sorry but you can't blame us you were taken over by an evil psycho bitch from the dark realms….we have to be on our guard." She almost snapped at Duo for that comment. How dare he insult her like that? How dare they suspect her of being evil? Well she was evil but just not at the moment. "I don't blame you guys…but I am just back…I swear." She looked up at them with pleading puppy dog eyes. "Okay…okay…" Hotaru plopped down next to Serena and grinned. "Glade to have you back Serena." They nodded and Serena smiled. But deep down she was internally vomiting.

"So what do you want to do on your first day back?" Serena smiled at them. _Kill you all and take your powers and be on my merry little way._ "Eat," A sweat drop fell from each of them. "Yeah she is back." They laughed even Heero had to smirk at this. The group was complete once again and that made them all happy.

**Later**

"I feel like I am going to barf my guts up." Morelli looked at herself in the mirror. The image in the mirror was laughing at her, taunting her and teasing her for her ahem problems. "Look at you acting all good and everything…it's too much." She broke down and fell over laughing at the witch before her. "Shut up Serena or I cut your hair." Serena calmed a little and looked at her. "You wouldn't dare…then you would have to explain why you cut it. They are going to think we are unstable." Morelli laughed at her. "We are unstable." Serena narrowed her eyes at the witch and went still when their was a knock on the door. "Wufei…" She muttered recognizing his energy anywhere. Morelli smirked and started walking. Serena had no choice but to act like her image.

"Wufei," Morelli greeted as she opened the door to let him in her room. "I wanted to see how you were." Serena watched from the mirror and only would disappear when Wufei looked her way. "I'm fine, is that all?" She asked and watched as he walked up to her.

He was so not being himself. Wufei Chang did not get all sappy over a woman. He does bring himself to care for another. He just didn't and that was the things were suppose to be. But when he saw that Serena was okay the part of him that actually cared seemed to break the surface and push back the chauvinistic pig in him. "No…I have also missed you." She looked up at him with fake interest. "Really?" She watched him move closer to him and just as he was about to lean in to kiss her something or someone stopped him. "Don't kiss her!" He stopped and looked around.

"What was that?" Morelli looked at him and frowned. _That little bitch._ "What was what?" He looked at her. "You didn't hear the voice?" She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I didn't hear a thing but you." She got up on her tip toes and kissed him. It took him a minute to register what just happened and then after that his arms circled her petite waist and he gave into the kiss. Visibly he was loving this but deep down internally he felt like this was very bad.

**Mirror World**

Serena was crying, she was breaking down crying. She couldn't believe he was kissing her back. She just couldn't believe it. Sliding to the ground she in her denim blue jeans she looked out an at the two. She could tell Morelli was loving just by the way she held him. And Wufei she couldn't tell. She wished that her voice wasn't just a whisper. She had to get to him and the others and face. And the only way to do that is to go too her brother. But how was going to do that if she had to stay here and be her reflection.

Thinking for more then five minutes she decided that she would wait until Morelli was asleep. Even the damned need to sleep and Morelli did that a lot. Maybe it was because she used a lot of power to keep her in place. Serena didn't know or care. All she cared about was getting her away from her friends and destroying the lying bitch before it is too late. Sighing and wiping her face clear of the tears she stood up and saw that the two had parted and was just talking. She would make her pay. She would make her pay severely for what she is doing.

**Morelli**

She said her goodbye to Wufei and turned to the mirror. After locking the door she walked over and saw the girl glaring at her. "You know he is a very good kisser." Serena glared daggers at her. "When I get out of here I am going to kill you." Morelli almost laughed at her. "You kill me…I laugh." She then walked over to her bed and lied down and smiled. "I would love to see that day." She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Serena smirked lightly as she watched her fall asleep. "Time to contact Quatre."

**Quatre's Room**

Quatre had just lied down for bed. Being able to sleep for once was a great thing. Pulling his covers up over his head he started to drift to sleep until he heard a knocking noise. Sitting up quickly he looked around and then got up and went to the door he opened it. "Huh…" Scratching the side of his head he turned around and looked into his room only to find Serena at his mirror. "Oh it's just you…" He smiled and then went over to bed. Getting comfortable he started to drift when he realized that Serena was in his Mirror!

"Serena! What are you doing in my mirror?" she almost giggled at how slow and dense her brother was being. "We have a problem." He got up and walked up to the mirror. "Aren't you in your room?" Serena narrowed her eyes and he noticed this. "No I am still stuck in here…I can't believe you didn't figure out that I wasn't back. Shows how much you know me." He let a sweat drop and he sighed. "Please tell me I am imagining things…please tell me we saved you in the forest?" She smiled lightly. "You did not save me in the forest in fact you saved Morelli in the forest." It took only that for him to get steamed. "WHAT!?" She giggled and leaned back on her heels. "Oh and if you going to kill her kill Wufei he kissed her." Quatre stared at her. "Well she does look like you." She sighed and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I told him not too and he did so anyway…but she did convince him that it was nothing. But still he kissed her back." Quatre smirked at his sister. Never in his wildest dreams would he see his sister jealous.

"You sound almost dare I say it jealous." He teased and she glared daggers at him. "Quiet you and figure out what you are going to do." He grinned wickedly. Quatre being devious is a rare site in deed. "Oh don't worry about that. Tomorrow you will be back in your own body and you can personally kick Wufei's ass if I don't." Serena laughed lightly and disappeared from her brother's mirror.

When Twins are devious…run like hell.

**Morning**

"Morning everyone," Morelli said walking into the dining room. No one knew about Morelli just yet. Only Quatre. Looking up at the site of his 'Sister'. He smiled. "Morning Serena," She looked at him and saw something or at least she thought she saw something hidden behind those baby blue eyes. "What is up for the day?" Hotaru beat Quatre to the response. "Well shopping-"Quatre cut in knowing that Serena hates this. "And signing you back up for school." Morelli looked at him and smiled. "Oh really sounds fun." That was her mistake saying that it sounds fun was not a smart thing to do. "But you hate school especially Sanq Academy." She looked at him and swallowed her eggs.

"Oh yeah…" She looked down swearing silently. "That means Rei will be so happy to see you." Morelli looked at Hotaru. "Let's hope so." Quatre leaned back in his chair eating his breakfast. "You don't sound so happy about that Serena is there something the matter." He placed his fork down on his plate and watched her stare at him. "No," She then got up and left the room. Everyone looked at Quatre who didn't look all that happy.

"What's up Quatre?" He shook his head and got up from the table and walked out the room. As soon as he was out of earshot of the kitchen he called out to the witch. "Serena…or is it Morelli?" Appearing behind him she glared. "You think you are so smart." He turned around and glared back at her. If looks could kill. "Give us back the real Serena." She laughed and walked up closer to Quatre. "The real Serena…sweetie I am." He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right…I talked to her last night. I know that you are not Serena and guess what," Morelli waited for him to answer. "Raye will figure it out too and they everyone in that kitchen will kill you." Morelli stood there for a sec before she disappeared from the hallway.

**Winner Backyard**

Everyone sat in the backyard. It was a very nice day and all they wanted to do was relax. "Hey guys," Morelli choked on her water and looked back to see Rei and Shadow standing behind them. She had her sunglasses on so they couldn't see her frowning stare. "Hey Rei, look Serena is home." Hotaru said happily. "I see," She said and walked around and sat down in the chair next to Serena. "How did you escape anyways Serena?" Morelli looked grim. Quatre had purposely called over Rei so she could get the truth out of her. But she wasn't going to crack that easy. "Well Morelli's guard was weak and I was able to escape." Quatre crossed his arms and watched her closely. He too had his sunglasses on and no one could see the amused stare in his blue eyes.

"Oh and don't forget the chase." Morelli looked at him and could see a small grin creeping its way onto his face. "Chase?" Rei questioned. "What chase?" The others looked from one to the other. Something was going on and the only ones that knew were Rei and Quatre. It was really starting to bug them. "Yeah she was being chased…I guess from the forest to here." Rei raised an eyebrow and looked back at Morelli. She smiled and turned in her seat. "Oh," Amara had just about enough this game. "Okay some of us are getting a little tired of you guys questioning Serena, isn't it enough that she is back?" Rei leaned back an picked up a glass and poured her some lemonade.

"No it isn't," Amara slammed her hands down on the table and glared. "What do you mean 'no it isn't'?" Rei leaned back in her seat brought her glass to her lips and smiled. "What I mean is that…this is not Serena, its Morelli." That stopped about a number of hearts. "What?" They all looked at Morelli who was glaring at the girl next to her. "This is not the real Serena, its Morelli who is posing as Serena just to trap us all and most likely kill us." Morelli looked at them and watched as Hotaru stood calmly, Lucy narrowed her eyes as she drank her lemonade, Heero about ready to murder her. But that was on everyone's face as they watched the lying bitch stand up. And then out of the blue Wufei said the funniest thing that Duo will ever hear.

"And I kissed you!" Everyone looked at Wufei and raised eyebrows. "But now is not the time for that," He looked to the side whistling. Duo cracked a grin before his glare returned and he looked back at Morelli.

"Yeah you did," Snapping her fingers she went back to herself and a small smirk crept his way back to her face. "But now…" Her soldiers appeared about her as she summoned her sword. "Time to di-"She stopped mid-sentence and dropped her sword. "Morelli," Jane stepped closer but suddenly a force field kept her back. Dropping to her knees she closed her eyes and they could have sworn they heard say something.

"No…you…can't…win…"

**Internal**

"I made a mistake," Serena said holding her crystal before her. "I allowed you to take over me when I was lost." She opened her eyes and watched Morelli struggle against her. "No…You…Can-"Serena laughed. "Win…you just said that silly." Serena started for her while holding her crystal before her. "Wait…we can talk this out." Serena shook her head as she bent down to her level.

"No we cannot,"

"You can't have your body back,"

"I will get it back,"

"I will have full control of it as long as I live,"

"Well then we will just have to kill you now won't we?"

Standing up she held out her hand, palm facing her. "..Body." Morelli screamed in pain and vanished from Serena's sight. "Now to get back to the real world."

**Real World**

As Serena kicked Morelli out of her body, Morelli's spirit took form in front of the girl not solidly but ghostly. "This is not over." She vanished from their sight and Serena sat there on the ground just as the rest of Morelli's soldiers disappeared from the area.

"Serena…" Quatre walked over towards her wondering if she was really back. The girl before them looked up as a smile appeared on her face. "I'M BACK!" She jumped up and hugged Quatre.

**Wolfie:** _WOot…she is back in her own body…but for how long? I do not know. –Evil grin- will this return last? Will Wufei get his ass kicked? Will I get up and get cookies? So many questions, so little time._


	9. Sorry Doesn't Work

**Wolfie:** _I must say this: 'Yes I did get up and get cookies after I wrote the last chapter' –cough- Anyways here is the next chapter and of course like most of the time I will be being mean to Wufei. Enjoy._

**Lunar Destiny:** _Final Days of Darkness_

**Chapter Eight:** _Sorry doesn't work_

Serena did a little dance and then stopped and turned to Wufei pointing at him. "You!" He got up and pointed at himself. "Me?" She nodded and walked over to him poking him the chest. "You kissed that bitch after I yelled for you to not kiss her." He gulped. He should have broken it off when he had the chance. "How was I suppose to know that the girl I was kissing wasn't you." She stomped her foot and almost stomped his. "You heard me and even stopped and listened before you were taken over by lust and kissed her." She turned around and walked back to the house. "Dude…wu-man you screwed up." Wufei glared daggers at Duo before Quatre ever so calmly walked over to him.

Removing the sun glasses he glared at Wufei. "You better fix this or else…" Quatre placed his sunglasses back on. "We don't need to mention the or else because you will fix this." Quatre patted him on the shoulder and turned to catch up to his sister. Lucy was in the back ground shivering. "I hate when that happens." She stopped up and walked around the table. "Yeah he was promising death and most likely he will steal Heero's scythe and kill you with it." Wufei scratched his head. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Quatre's wraith. It was bad enough Amara and the others were sending him glares that could kill him.

"Go and talk to her or I will put my size 10 ½ so far up your ass…" Amara shook her head to calm down and she walked off with a very angry Michelle. "Is it me or does the author hate me?" Wufei whispered before he headed inside to go talk to Serena. "Oh this is going to be fun." Trowa said arms crossed. "Serena reading into things wrongly." Heero smirked. "And Wufei getting his ass kicked for kissing Morelli when Morelli looked like Serena." They both smirked and decided that it was time to strike up a bet. "How much you want to bet that Serena in the end forgives Wufei because she looked at it wrong?" Trowa thought about it. "Fifty bucks and throw in the repairs to our Gundam's." Heero nodded. "Deal…" Duo was in the back ground shaking his head. He didn't just hear the two most silent of people make a bet.

**Inside**

Serena had went straight for her room not even daring to look back and talk to anyone. She felt bad and angry at the same time. She yelled at Wufei for something he wasn't at fault for. But she wasn't going to let him know that she was wrong and that she was the one that need to apologize. Sitting down on her bed she cringed slightly. She needed to get new covers for her bed. She didn't want anything to remind her of the filth that was Morelli.

Sighing lightly She walked over to her desk and sat down staring at her laptop. She has missed everyone dearly. Ever since that day when she had asked them to kill her, she regretted it. "Why did I do it?" She asked herself. Laying her head down on her desk she closed her eyes and thought about happier times when she didn't have to worry about betrayal and…"Rei!" She got up and ran out of her room, down the stairs only to run into Trowa. "Hey Tro-chan." He smiled at her. "Where are you headed to in a hurry?" She back up blushing. "Looking for Rei…where is she?" Trowa thought about it. "I think in the library." She smiled at him. "Thank you Trowa," She turned around and headed down the hall. He shook his head and walked over to the stairs to head up to his room. But he was stopped by Wufei.

"Have you seen Serena?" Trowa grinned. He was the go to guy today. "Yeah I think she went back outside." Trowa you sly dog. "Thanks," Wufei walked back to the door so he could go outside. "I am so devious…" He said with a light laugh.

**Library**

"Hey Rei!" Looking up she smiled at her friend. "Hey girlie," Serena stopped and smiled. "Tell me something Rei?" She walked over to her and crossed her arms. "Sure," Rei put down the music book she had been reading. After all of this time of being of the bad guys, Rei still loved her music. "What happened to everyone else?" Rei looked down. She had been expecting this for a long time. Ever since she decided to switch back to Serena's side, she had known that Serena would ask this. "I am afraid they are all still dead." Serena lowered her gaze and then started to shake. "How is that possible…you are still alive?" Rei looked at her.

"I had a descendant of mars here on earth…as far as I know they didn't have any descendants here. So they weren't able to be reborn." Serena let the tears fall down her pale cheeks. "Do you think we will ever get to see them again?" Rei smiled sadly at one of her closet friends. "Yes I am sure we will." Serena looked up with a smile even though the tears would not stop trailing down her pale face.

**Outside**

Wufei walked outside to look around. "Serena!" He called out but got no reply. He swore under his breath and promised that the next time he saw Trowa he was going to kill him. "I can't believe he did that." Turning around he headed back into the mansion.

**Morelli Mansion**

Shattering, breaking, screaming, killing, splattering of blood, was only the small things Morelli was doing in her ghostly form. The big thing would have to come when she got her hands on that moon brat and her silver crystal. "Morelli calm down," She turned around and faced Jane who had just wished that she hadn't said anything. "Calm down…do you know how long it took for me to actually get a hold of that scrawny little bitch?" Rosen made the biggest mistake of her existence. She answered Morelli. "A very long time," Morelli turned around to face Rosen. It had been a rhetorical question so she didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to answer. But she was wrong, Rosen was stupid very stupid.

"Rosen, if you hadn't noticed I am a little ticked at the moment." Rosen started to shift under her glare. "And it wouldn't be wise be to piss me off further," Rosen nodded. "Sorry Morelli," Morelli shook her head and glided over to Rosen. "Sorry doesn't work Rosen, I lost my one chance at power and nothing anyone will say or do will bring it back."

**Mansion**

Serena finally decided that she wanted to talk to Wufei. But when she found him he was swearing up a storm. "Wow I didn't know you were such a bad mouth chauvinistic pig." He turned around and glared. "Trowa tricked me." Serena raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. "Trowa and tricked in the same sentence doesn't sound right." Wufei turned to her and crossed his arms. "What am I suppose to say then…he lied?" She nodded. "Yep, Trowa lied so that I wouldn't have to deal with you." Wufei almost pouted and I mean almost.

"Well that doesn't sound like him."

"Neither admitting you love me."

Wufei looked at her. "Um…" She giggled and walked over to him. "I think I was wrong," Wufei looked at her puzzled. "You are admitting your faults?" She glared. "You know how to ruin a moment don't you." He shrugged. "I have had practice doing so." She glared at him even more. "You are something you know that." He smiled at her. "No I never knew that but now I do." She growled and turned around. "I try to say that I am sorry I made a mistake and you go and say something stupid…you're really a chauvinistic pig!" He uncrossed his arms.

"Well excuse me for not believing you actually came to admit that you were sorry for getting the wrong ideas." She glared hatefully at him.

"You know what…"

**Halls**

Duo and Hotaru had wanted to go and get something to eat. But they heard a conversation and they were listening. "What are you two doing?" Jumping they looked at Amara who looked a little peeved. "Well Serena and Wufei are really getting into it…they are fighting." Amara raised an eyebrow. She moved so she could see clearly.

"You know what Wufei…" The trio watched as Serena tried calming down but couldn't seem to. Not to long afterwards the rest of the crew showed up and Trowa and Heero got ready with Fifty bucks in there pockets.

**Back to Wufei and Serena**

"What is it Serena? You hate me…you despise me…what is it?" She looked up at him; she went from a frown to a softer expression. "I can't believe I fell in love with you." He stepped back a little surprised that she had said that. "I don't hate you Wufei…I just wonder why I ever fell for you." She looked at him frown on her face. "I mean you clearly are an idiot and everything but still I fell in love with you." He watched her eyes water up with tears that threaten to fall. "Serena…" She shook her head. "I thought…I thought everything would work out when I got back that I would be so happy to be back with you…" She shook her head once more and sighed. "But I was wrong…I am not in love with anymore Wufei." Shocked gasp were not heard as she turned around and headed out of the room. She failed to notice everyone running to get out of the way.

"S-Serena…" He turned not sure of what he should do. He has never been in a situation like this. Turning around he found that he was alone in the living room. And Serena was already up in her room.

**Wolfie:** _I can't believe I just did that…-hides from angry fans- sorry…sorry…I will get them back together only if you want them too. R/R and try not to kill me._


	10. The Past The Present

**Wolfie:** _Yes I am here with the next chapter after so many months of being distracted by a new story I have come with. But I am not putting it up. I want to finish this first before I go and do that. So anyways moving on…there is a little something I want to say before I continue with this chapter. There will be parts in here that I should have added in the first part of this lovely story of mine which I am doing for the re-write. It's basically about the relationship between Wufei and Serena. So ya…enjoy._

_**Italics:**__ Past_

**Lunar Destiny 2:** _Final Days of Darkness_

**Chapter Nine:** _The Past…The Present_

Wufei ignored whatever Quatre was yelling about. He really didn't care. Tuning him out completely he started to think about what happened only two days ago. That day had been well interesting to say the least and not to mention that everyone else already knew about is a major pain in his ass. Glancing back at Quatre, he found that the blond gave up and was currently fuming. He really believes that this is his entire fault. Half of it maybe, but…he tried not to think on it.

Getting up from the couch he walked out of the room and headed towards the gym. A little training will get his mind off the situation.

~*~

_She walked along the surface of the moon. Not a care in the world. Well that was a lie, she did worry about one thing and it happened to be her future. She had been told that she would be marrying that snobby…stuck up…stupid…son of a…she stopped her thoughts there. She was a princess and a princess never swore. But lately she has been hanging around the princess of the underworld and to quote her: "Screw manners, I have something to say about this lame ass marriage…"She always shakes her head at the dark princess whenever she heard her talk like that. But here she was thinking the same thing. She wanted a say in this entire thing. She wanted to toss this aside like it was nothing and besides she was in love with someone else, Speaking of which he was standing right in front of her, "Serenity…"_

~*~

Serena woke up in a daze. Had that been a memory? Or was it wishful thinking that her true love was…she sighed at the thought. There was no way that a pig head…ego driven manic like him would be her true love. Sighing once more she got out of bed in her cloud pajama pants and tank top and walked over towards her balcony doors. It was around seven or so and she had skipped dinner tonight. Which is a totally un-Serena like thing to do.

Opening the balcony doors she walked outside and stared up at the moon which was glowing brightly in the starless sky. She missed the moon. One day she would back there. But for now she would stay here and live her life with her friends.

~*~

"_What are you doing here?" She asked as her love walked over to her. "Visiting…I hear that you have an arranged marriage." She frowned a little and started to think about it. She hated it. "Yeah Mother is really sticking to it. She says that it would be for the best." He sighed and wrapped his arm her. She leaned her head down on his chest and sighed. She felt so safe in his arms. "But do you believe it princess?" She glanced up at him. He had a sad look to him. She couldn't blame him. She was being forced to marry someone she can barely stand. "No…I believe that Earth Prince is a worthless…piece of-"He cut her off with a soft chuckle. "Have you been hanging around Lucy again?" She smiled at him. "I swear that girl is such a bad influence." Serenity giggled. "Can you blame her? I mean she was being forced to marry that one guy but she ended up getting her way after yelling at her dad." He nodded remembering that very interesting scene. "And look she is marrying her childhood rival." Serenity giggled once more and laid her head back down on his chest. "I would really hate to have to do something I would regret. I love my kingdom but I also love you…Wufei."_

~*~

Startled out of his thoughts he stopped in mid-swing and blinked at nothing. What was that? Was that his past? And did it really happen? He shook his head clear of the thought and tried to train once again. Nothing was working. He kept thinking about it. It was really bothering him. He and Serena together in a life he never knew he had. And not to mention they were really in love. But he had a feeling that it wasn't always lovey dovey like in the vision he just had. Sighing he stopped and walked over to where the rest of his swords rested and put away his katana. He needed a lock. Duo and Hotaru are getting a little outrageous with their pranks.

~*~

Slamming and throwing could be heard through out the entire Morelli Mansion. She was really pissed and everyone tried their hardest not to get in her way. "When will she stop?" Jane asked from her spot at the head of the dinning room table. Her eyes drifted towards the door to spot a demon running down the hall. "Well there goes another demon." Zion muttered drinking his coffee. Jane sighed and then turned to face Rosen who was staring at the table. For the past two days she has been quiet. Jane didn't blame her for being this way. She and Zion are the only ones to snap some sense into Morelli and live to tell about it. Sighing she pushed back from the table and got up. She was going to have a talk with her yet again. "Where are you going?" Zion asked staring at her. She turned to face him. "To talk some sense in our leader…I would like to keep this mansion in good condition." She said and turned on her heel.

~*~

"_Mother, can we really trust that Earth Prince?" A young Morelli glanced at her mother as she stared at the orb in front of her. "The Prince is capable of getting what we want." Morelli nodded, red hair moving as she did so. (A/N: I wonder if any of you ever wondered where I got the idea for Morelli's appearance ^_^) "Which would be the crystal?" Her mother nodded and turned her gaze away from the orb before her and stared at her beloved daughter, the only person ever to not receive her anger, "I want you to keep an eye on those brats…especially that hell brat that is always there." Morelli smiled. "Yes Mother," Turning around she started out with a small smirk on her face. She would have this power and not even her own mother will stand in her way._

~*~

Morelli stopped her rampage and sat down on her bed. She could become ghostly and become solid at will now. But it required a vast amount of power. Power she didn't really have in the first place. "Are you done yet?" She looked up to see Jane standing with a mug in her hand. Morelli frowned. "What do you mean am I done yet?" Jane walked into the room. "I mean are you done being a total bitch and destroying our home. You lost one battle…the fun is yet to come and here you are chasing away our demons." Morelli narrowed her eyes. "Do you have a death wish?" Jane glare increased. "Do you?" Morelli stood up and was about attack her when Jane smirked. "Why don't you direct that anger towards that bratty princess and her friends? I am not your enemy Morelli so stop acting like it. We need our leader back and right now you aren't one." Morelli turned from her. "I would advise you to leave before I kill you Jane." Jane smirked lightly. "I will as soon as you tell me if we have our leader back and not a crybaby bitch." Morelli walked over to her and glared at her, eyes glowing with rage. "Watch it Jane, I am the one in charge here not you." Jane smiled. "Then act like it…the rest of us are in the dining room when you are done ranting meet us in there." Morelli watched her go. Oh she chose her partners well. Jane was a cunning one. Hell she was the only one who has ever survived her rampage and bitching. That was probably the reason why she and Zion are partners. They act the same when they need to.

~*~

"_Who…is…this?" Lucy asked from her spot in the flower garden. They had been just told they would be getting a new friend and just like that she arrived. "This is Morelli," Morelli smiled and them all. But under that fake smile was a wicked smirk ready to burst. "Hmm…" Lucy picked a flower and held it in front of her. "Now…now Lucy," Lucy looked at Serenity and smiled ever so sweetly. Everyone knew that when she smiled like that she wasn't going to listen to anyone. "Yes," Serenity stared at the girl for a second before she sighed giving up on the idea that she would behave herself. "Never mind just don't try an kill our guest." Lucy grinned. People knew her well and she did not like it very much. "Sure," Morelli narrowed her eyes slightly at Lucy. She was her biggest problem. She and the fire princess could figure her out with their eyes closed. Better yet they could probably tell if she was evil by doing a simple reading. She would have to stir clear of them. _

~*~

Lucy tilted her head. It's been a while since she remembered that day. She had forgotten all about that time after the end of the silver alliance. It had been so painful to remember. She had lost everyone. Including him…She sighed and got up from the kitchen table ignoring the stare she got from Heero. She needed air and she needed it right now.

Walking out the back door she headed into the garden. She missed her dead garden back home. She wished she could go back. But she was an outlaw now. She had to stir clear of the underworld until this whole thing blowed over and her brother was taken care of for good. She hates having to do this. All she wanted to do was stop the unleashing of Cerberus. But that had been a huge bust. Glancing up at the night sky she thought about everything that went on before coming to earth.

~*~

"_Wufei," He turned to stare at the girl he has come to love. "Hm," She walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his chest and glanced up at him. He could see her pain, her sorrow and something else he did not know. "My mother made it official," He stopped breathing for an entire minute. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was marrying that Prissy Prince. This… "I'm sorry…my mother announced it this morning." Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as she felt like her heart was breaking. "Oh Serenity," He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried not just for her but for him. She was being forced to marry someone she didn't even like to begin with. "Don't worry Serenity…everything will be okay." She continued to cry barely listening to what he was saying._

~*~

"Everything wasn't okay," Serena muttered turning to go back in her room. "Everything went straight to hell after that night." She whispered. Turning to stare out into the night once again she smiled sadly. "I'm an idiot," She headed back inside and went down stairs to get something to eat. All this remembering the past was making her hungry.

~*~

Walking into the kitchen Wufei glared. His piece of cake was missing. This was not good. He walked over to the fridge to find that there wasn't anything sweet he could eat at the moment. Closing the door shut he turned to find Serena sitting there at the table with his cake. "That was my cake." Serena looked up at him and smirked. Taking a bite of the cake she watched as he fumed. "What is with people eating my food?" She shrugged and turned back to the cake with a small smile. Taking a sip of milk she turned to him again. "I wanted to say sorry." Wufei raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her at the table. "Oh really?" She glared at him. "You are liking this right now aren't you?" He shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "You were saying…" She almost growled at him.

"I was going to say sorry but I don't know anymore." She was about to eat another piece of cake when it vanished. She looked in front of her where the cake was supposed to be and glared at the one that took it from her. "Not until you say what you were going to say." She grumbled some very inappropriate words and turned to stare at him. "I am doing this for the cake…I am sorry that yelled at you." He nodded. "And…" She gave a stone cold glare. "And I was wrong for accusing you for something that you didn't mean to do…oh and you aren't Duo." Wufei smirked. "Here ya go," He gave the cake back to her and then as soon as that was done she muttered something which made him chuckle.

~*~

_The battle had turned gruesome. Bodies were dropping like flies. Serenity watched as her friends were being slaughtered. The only one that would be safe from this was Lucy. But that was because she was in the underworld at the moment. She felt sorry for her. She would come back to nothing. _

"_Well…well what do I have here?" She froze and turned slowly to find Endyimon standing with a sword in his hand. "Why would you do this?" He smirked and walked forward. "For power…that is all I ever wanted." Serenity walked back and bumped into the ledge. "So you used me and my mother?" He chuckled. "Hmm…just your mother I suppose…it wasn't an easy task trying to get you to believe me Princess. You were in love with that Second rate solider." She glared at him. "Don't you dar-"He laughed. "Dare do what? Talk about how worthless he is. How I could turn him against you in a second." He laughed once more. "Oh I could have done a lot of things to get you Princess." She stepped back again but only got the ledge. _

"_You could have but I would have killed you." They both turned and saw Wufei standing up on the ledge sword in his hand. He jumped down and went to stand in front of Serenity. "Talking about people behind their backs isn't very nice." Wufei pointed his sword at Endyimon and waited for the attack. "Who cares about what is nice and isn't? I came here to do one thing and one thing only." Wufei smirked. "Die?" Serenity looked back and saw her friends fall then. She let a choked sob escape her. Wufei turned to stare at her. "Their all gone…" She whispered. "Everyone…" She leaned into his back and cried. _

"_You really should pay attention to me." Endyimon had his own sword pointed at the couple. "Now its time to die…"_

_~*~_

Morelli smiled at the wonderful memory of watching everyone die during that last battle. It had been their final day but this time it won't end that way. She will not end up like her mother if it is the last thing she does.

Walking out her room she headed down to the dinning room thinking up things to use against the brats that are always in her way.

Walking inside she found Rosen drinking something out of a mug. Zion sitting across from her with is legs up on the table and Jane with her legs thrown over the side of her chair. She looked amused by something.

"Well you lazy bums," She started which gained all of their attentions. "Lazy…us…never in a million years." Zion joked and leaned back in his chair. "Right…so why are you lounging like there isn't anything to do?" He smiled. "Because there isn't…you haven't said anyone genius." Morelli rolled her eyes and then leaned against her the chair in front of her.

"What's the plan Morelli?" Morelli smiled wickedly at her group. Things were about to get a little more interesting.

**Wolfie:** _hmm…cliffie I know…but there is more to the story…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I do…now click that button that says Review and comment on the chapter. Thank you very much and have good day. Byes…R/R_


	11. Dreaming Reality

**Wolfie:** _Alright I know…I know I have been bad and not updating but good thing is that the summer is coming and I can update more then I use to. So since that is out of the way. I will start the chapter that I should have done but my computer had crashed and so I lost everything and I mean everything. Sigh. Anyways moving along here is the next chapter_.

_**Italics: **Past Events_

**Lunar Destiny 2:** _Final Days of Darkness_

**Chapter Ten:** _Dreaming Reality_

She could feel it in her bones. The battle with Morelli…it was drawing closer and the closer it got the more she felt like she had to do something. Glancing over at the locket that rested on her bed she sighed. She has been through so much; she has put everyone through so much. If she hadn't left last time she wouldn't be going through this. There would be no battle and there would be no having been angry at Wufei.

Sighing once more she got up from her spot next to the window and walked over to her bed. She needed to talk to the others about what the plan was going to be. They would need to strike soon. "Things are only going to get crazier as this continues," plopping down on her bed she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~*~

Wufei on the other hand couldn't exactly sleep. There were so many thoughts running through his head he felt like his brain would explode. Yes he felt like that, maybe he has been around Duo to long and you never know Right? Sighing some he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. A sudden image of Serena or rather Serenity from his past life popped in his head and he instantly smiled. He cared about Serena but was it Serena from the past or present? He didn't know they both acted the same, well sort of the same.

Sighing once more he got up and walked to his bed room door. He would just have to sort things out right here and now…well maybe not now. He glanced inside of Serena's room to find her asleep or assumedly asleep. Closing the door he turned around only to run into a glaring Quatre.

"Winner," Quatre crossed his arms. "What are you doing at my sister's door?" Wufei sighed. Quatre was still upset with him. But it was only half his fault, not entirely his fault. He should clear things up right now. "Quatre," He started with a light sigh. Quatre stood there glaring at him. "Me and Serena are talking again, we have moved on," He wanted to add in with a peace treaty of cake. But that would be bad and he probably would be shot at for that comment. "So there is no need to be angry at me anymore," Quatre gave him a very evil glare. "We will see…I will just have to talk to my sister later. So until then watch yourself." Quatre walked past him and down to his room.

A grin appeared on his face. He loved scaring the daylights out of Wufei. He wasn't angry at him anymore. He was just having way to much fun messing with the poor guys head.

Quatre could be so cruel.

~*~

The whole house was sleeping dreaming of happier things. Of a life without war and pain; A life without having to deal with the past.

But of course the past will always come back to bite. In a very big way, "Look at them, sleeping, clueless of what I have planned for them." She grunted and turned to look at Zion who was standing behind his Queen waiting for her orders. "Maybe I should attack them through their dreams…its one way to take them out." Morelli giggled and turned to Zion completely he was smiling himself. "Do as you wish my Queen; you know I will follow you with whatever you go with." She walked up to him and smiled.

"I know you will…but the end of this battle is drawing near and I want to mess with their minds." She glanced back and raised a hand as it glowed. The group she watched each slept soundly not even making a move to wake up.

"A simple dream will become reality while Reality remains the same." She smirked and snapped her fingers, she was putting her plan into action and hopefully it worked to her advantage.

~*~

It was morning time and Serena felt like she slept well. Getting out of bed she walked into her bathroom. "Hm…" Turning on the shower she took a quick one not even realizing that her normal bathroom was not the same. Totally different, no longer was it lavish and decorated to fit the taste of a Winner. It was something Serena would put in her bathroom. Walls painted a light pink, cute little things on her sink. It was the past Serena. Once she was done with her shower she stepped out of the shower towel wrapped around her body, eyes still half closed.

"Morning Love," There was a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning Darien," She stopped shocked and turned around to stare at the man she thought had been dead.

"You alright…something wrong?" He asked her concerned.

"Serena?"

**Author Note: **_So what did you think, short I know but I need it to be this short so to start the end of Morelli's Fun. I hope you all enjoyed the ending as much as I liked thinking about it. R/R no flames thank you and have a nice day._


End file.
